Talk:Auction/@comment-5824375-20150308220751
These are two tributes from District 0 that I planned on making a long time ago, but never got the chance to. The past sections are supposed to be general overviews of their backstories, but they can be counted as basic histories as well if you don't want to re-write them. Vesper Graymark "Oddities and wonders, Anomalies and blunders, Gape at the forgotten walls, And begin abroad, Towards a new paradise fall." -Vesper Graymark Physical Description *17 years old *5'11 *Ebony hair *Pale skin *Scarred hands *Shiny eyes with a grayish hue Personality *Misunderstood loner-based. *The mysterious type that is difficult to analyze and is seemingly distant overall. *Book aficionado, and is typically seen with a novel in hand. He's a very literal person, and writes poetry in his free time, and has helped salvage lost poems with the librarian who adopted him. *The wildcard type who is unpredictable overall. *The intelligent type who has studied and has gained knowledge overtime. *The concealed type who is secretly caring and humble. Past Vesper was abandoned by his parents long ago; so long ago, he has no recollection of their faces or voices whatsoever. Not a single wisp of memory of them lingers in his mind, although according to his adopted mother, their names were Sol and Luna Sky. He was planned to be aborted, but an infertile librarian named Lucca and her husband Aldous decided to adopt him and give them their family name. They pitied the babe and have always desired a child of their own. The young infant spent his life with these people, but Aldous passed by the time he was eight, leaving him with Lucca. As Aldous taught him to be humble and disciplined for the first few years of his time on earth, Lucca introduced Vesper to the world of literature, where he gathered his knowledge from. He began to write poetry during his free time and also salvaged poems from past times, like an old poem by Robert Frost. Lucca grew very brittle and old, and soon had to be dependent on Vesper who took on many tasks. This eventually led to his hands getting scarred due to the errands he took upon himself. He was later reaped at the age of seventeen. Esther Starkweather "Just shut up and leave me alone; you know nothing about me!" -Esther Starkweather Physical Description *14 years old *5'1 *Darkish blond hair *Pale skin *Freckles *Shiny but somewhat blueish eyes Personality *The easily irritable type, but secretly insecure. *The ambitious type who sets her mind to accomplish a goal usually no matter the costs. *The traumatized type who tries to live in the present, not the past. *The no-nonsense type that takes everything seriously. Past Esther was once an energetic girl in the past; in spite of the depressive, frosty scenery of District 0. She and her friends Acacia and Silas would often explore the forests, although their parents often warned them not to due to the intense, untamed wilderness. They disregarded them of course, but one day when they ventured too deeply into the foliage, Acacia nervously said they should turn back. Even Silas agreed to that, but Esther wanted to keep exploring. They finally came across a cave, and Esther showed deep content to explore it, and attempted to do so when a beast nearly reaped her soul. A bear, who had cubs to protect as well as its own territory, attacked them. Silas tackled Esther, saving her but causing him to die instead. Acacia screamed for Esther to run, and she did just that. Acacia did not return. Ever since then, Esther was overcome with guilt and quit her rambunctious self and renewed into someone more serious and no-nonsense. She was later reaped at the age of fourteen.